To The Stars Above
by TutuAndJo
Summary: My name is Isabella Swan. I had almost everything happen in my life. To evil step-mother, to a cruel father, and a horrible suitor. What I didn't have was my one true love. Until I met him. Slight OOC. BellaXEdward Warning: Takes place in 1800s. Twoshot!


**Is Hi everybody! Jo is back in action because of the summer heat and "inspiration". This time, I'll try my luck out with a Twilight fanfiction. I actually wrote this back in 2008 around fall and submitted this as a writing prompt to my English teacher. The teacher gave me an A but didn't bother to return the paper. That would explain the super delay.**

**Anyways, a little background information on this story. This is going to be taking place in the Victorian Times where emigrants have moved to early America. This is going to be taking place around 1840-1900. And this is going to be a **_**twoshot. **_

To The Stars Above

Chapter 1

Hello. My name is Isabella Swan. But everyone calls me Bella for short. And this is my tragic love story. My story is something like a modern day Romeo and Juliet. But Juliet didn't have her family members turn their back on her. Or Romeo never being able to see his true love.

I lived in the Victorian Times in the United States for America. Father had decided that the entire Swan estate should move to America when I was 2 years old. He claimed it was for business, but I knew the truth. Mother died from scarlet fever that same year. And father was the one that was heavily scarred from it. He couldn't stay in England without being reminded about Mother.

But I was not sad. Why? Maybe it was because of my age. I was too young to remember my mother. Mother was bedridden since I was born. I cannot recall a time that she held me in her fragile arms. All I saw was Mother in bed everyday; too sick to get up, voice too hoarse to speak, lovely dark lines marred her eyes, and Father kneeling beside her, praying, hoping that a miracle would occur in our silent mansion. And there was a miracle. On December 24, 1842, God was merciful on that cold lonely Christmas Eve. Indeed it was one of the most wretched gifts you could ever receive on Christmas. But, Mother was released from her pain and granted pure wings of an angel. I guess that was the best gift that the sickly could ever get.

It's been 15 years since that day. And not a day has pass by without a memory of that day flashing through my eyes, the memory of mother. Cold stoned dead, pale white sheet over her small head, her left hand was hanging out from the snow-white blankets, her small gold wedding ring glistening on her left hand's ring finger, Father on his knees, sobbing uncontrollably. He was trying to wipe his tears with his sleeves, but more tears just fell from his eyes. I regret opening the door that night. Seeing my role model crushed by one person's death, that's something a 2 year old should never see.

Since that day, I have grown from a small, scared child to a, somewhat, pleasant young lady. As a child, I had very pale skin, small curls and eyes; both a deep brown color. And just like mother, I inherited her weak, small body. I soon grew up and I changed. My skin was no longer deathly pale but not to the point where I was considered "white". My eyes opened up to the world and my brown hair grew longer and curlier. I came to see all good and bad qualities in a person.

I often thought I was an ugly girl. All the other ladies around me had either gold or red streaked black hair. Their eyes were baby blue or a deep sea green while mine was chocolate brown. For having brown hair and eyes, I was often gossiped and made fun of at tea parties or social gatherings. Those people gave me a bad look and relentlessly lashed out at me. My step-mother was one of those people.

When we recently moved here 15 years ago, my father met a widow by the name of Linda Tanner. Linda was, at first, not so bad, but as I got to know her more and more, she became the worst type of woman I have ever seen. Linda was always trying to bribe or flirt her way through things.

Linda was a horrible woman. She may have been beautiful but she was empty inside. It was like she was made up of glass and hollowed out from the inside. Linda reeked of fakeness and didn't desire my father, but rather his money and power. My father was blinded by my mother's recent death that he could no longer see good qualities in women. I confronted

I made many more attempts to stop their marriage, but Linda caught on to what I was doing. As I was doing another attempt to break their courting, Linda threw herself into my father's arms. She cried out to my father that I was a "demon child" and that "I did not wish for my father's happiness". Father did not believe her at first until Linda began sobbing uncontrollably. Then, my father made a move that shattered our trust forever. He threw me into my room, locking me up for 4 days. During that time, I did not know what was happening outside of my room. I did not know what the demon, Linda, was doing to my Father.

4 days past and finally, a servant called me to my father's quarters. I walked slowly to my father, hoping he got rid of Linda. But not to my surprise, Linda was clutching to my father's left arm and on her ring finger on her left hand, laid my late mother's ring. My mother's ring was on the hand of the demon woman. Father has truly lost sight of what is good and bad. Not only that, he replaced my mother with a cruel gold digger. Father then told me that Linda was my new mother and I should respect her at all times. Linda smirked behind my father. She had won.

I could no longer look at my father anymore. The masculine and intelligent figure I looked up to, was no longer there. Instead, I saw a man who ran away from his fears and stoop low enough to marry someone like Linda. I ran out of his room and dashed into mines. I cried on the bed for so long that my eyes turned red and I had developed dark eye bags. Usually, Father would come and comfort me and I waited for him to say this was a joke. But he didn't come through those deep red and black doors. And he would never come through those doors again.

Life had changed for the Swan Mansion. Even the servants could tell, but they had no power whatsoever. When my so-called Father went on business trips, Linda would often force me to do the dirtiest jobs such as sweeping the chimneys or tending to the domestic animals. If I did not finish my chores fast enough, Linda would beat me. That would explain my many scars around my body. The vile demon would also give me rags to wear instead of my usual silhouette dresses. She would spend a fortune on herself while Father was gone. The Swan Fortune would be sunken down by this evil woman. Life would continue this way Linda was gone.

My dreaded life continued like this until my 17th birthday came along. I had just blown out the candles from my Victorian Queen Cake. Everyone around me was clapping for me. Linda, however, was clapping sarcastically and yawned while she was doing so. Father was clapping but had a serious face on. He hasn't laughed since he married Linda. I look down at my hands which lay on my deep red silhouette dress with white ruffles and laces. Ever since _that _day, I haven't spoken a formal word to Father nor have I looked him in the eye. But today, Father announced something that crushed the remainder of my heart forever.

Father first called forth all of our house guests, thanking them for celebrating the "exciting" event that the heiress of the Swan household had turned seventeen. We had about 100 guests inside the house, too much for just a simple birthday. I turned to my lady-in-waiting and best friend, Angela Trumble. Angela has been my only and best friend since I came to America. She was the only one I can truly express my feelings too. On my miserable birthday, Angela and I knew something suspicious was up when too many invitations was sent out. But so far, nothing was going wrong. Or at least, that's what we thought.

"To my dear friends, family, neighbors, and acquaintances, my dear daughter, Isabella Swan, has finally reached her 17th birthday. As you know, daughters are usually married off at this age. I am pleased, yet sad, to say that Isabella has been engaged to a brilliant nobleman in the far east, Mr. Jacob Black!"

The word engagement and people around me gasping ran through my body. How could I have been engagement without knowing so? How could Father do something like this to me? I ponder myself with these thoughts until I saw Linda's vile smirk. It was her, that vile woman did all of this. She was planning to get rid of me. I clutched my hands in fury. Linda was going after the Swan fortune. If I was gone, and father miraculously died, then Linda would inherit **everything**.

"A toast to this honorable and memorable occasion! Isabella is very pleased with this outcome, right sweetie?" Father's head turned my way and quickly snapped back to the direction of the guests. This is the first time Father has called me 'sweetie' or anything else like that. And for a moment, I thought I saw regret and sympathy in his eyes.

"A toast!" Father shouted as he sipped his wine, ignoring the fact that I did not agree with him. All the guests followed my father, sipping their wine as well. They were all too afraid of objecting my father. I saw many horrified looks throughout the room. Angela was horrified and shocked as well.

However, I sat in shock and horror. Jacob Black. The man I was engaged to. The man I didn't know I was engaged too. It's not like I hated this man, but her would take away my freedom, or set me loose into it. My life would by in the palm of his hands.

Linda has gone too far. But what could I do to stop this? I was powerless the day Father put Mother's ring on Linda's wretched finger.

After this, all I remembered from this day was dropping my wine glass, collapsing on the wooden floor, and loud gasps from guests. In the corner of my eye, I saw Linda, lightening up as if it was the 4th of July. I couldn't let her do this too me. But my father was already in the clutches of her greedy hands.

"_No…I can't let her do this"_

_I whispered these words as collapsing. As always, no one seemed to have heard me, let alone know what I truly think. Maybe Mother heard it._

**Well. This project took forever. But this twoshot would be continued later. I'll start typing it now. Just for you. Originally, I had planned this for a oneshot but it proved to be too long to type out. So uh, as usual**

**Jo is out.**


End file.
